A semiconductor manufacturer typically forms integrated circuits in different regions of a semiconductor wafer. Integrated circuits formed on a substrate of the semiconductor wafer typically include a plurality of semiconductor structures. Various processing techniques utilized by semiconductor manufacturers include etching, lithography, ion implantation, thin film deposition, and thermal annealing.
However, in conventional fabrication of integrated circuits, the process of thermal annealing a semiconductor wafer may introduce non-uniformity in device performance of the integrated circuits. As such, electrical performance of some semiconductors devices may vary, which may result in degradation of quality for the integrated circuits.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method of manufacturing integrated circuits to overcome the deficiencies of conventional thermal annealing.